


man idk

by pettyachilles



Category: Original Work
Genre: 7/11, Drugs, Eminem inspired, Gangs, Hallucinations, Multi, Sex Stuff, Violence, bad highs, crazy house parties, money came in logic went out, sex drugs n rocknroll vibe, shrooms, some things might be non-con bc not sober but we're not actually sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettyachilles/pseuds/pettyachilles
Summary: idk even know. a book? that i was inspired to start writing on when i was supposed to be writing exams? why do i even go to uni if im not invested? fuck knows. im just posting here so i know it wont be lost. havent touched it for months but im feeling up for it again.Burned out rapper MoB (matthew o'brien) forcibly befriends asshole snob william bickerton and they learn from each other but are still both really annoying. i wanted some soft scenes between two toughies. but up until now its only drugs and sex, and violence will come later.admitted; my inner white 14 year old was inspired by eminem to create matt and this whole mess. i am sorry.





	1. Initial outline

Location: LA?

First meeting

42 year old burned out rapper yet still active after years of hiatus. Matthew O’Brien (contracted, MoB)? Conked out on shrooms at a 7/11 on a wednesday around noon. It’s a bad trip and he is hallucinating shadows throwing knives at him and that people surrounding him are bleeding out their eyes. Possibly has some kind of skitzo diagnosis. Is creating a spectacle and a crowd grows as he progressively panics more. The blood from their eyes is soon covering the floors and he seeks refuge in a cooling montre for diary.  
Other customers are apprehensive about approaching him and helping even though they recognise him, because his questionable reputation involves spontaneous volatile behaviour and, obviously, drugs in more than casual quantities. 

26 year old recently moved to LA(?) to accommodate new job in statistics (or as a low-level architect?). A bit of an asshole. Has reached the age where the hangovers get so bad the night out drinking almost isn’t worth it. Will occasionally go out, but it won’t be for an all-nighter and no more than four beers. Doesn’t like to waste his time but will always step up to do the right thing when absolutely needed. Paradoxically, he likes to poke at limits, seeing how far things can go or how a weird situation may turn out. Long-ish softly curled hair and a good 6’3 inches tall. Named Thomas or Will. Does not do well with unjust situations and thus is a bit bitter about his work situation and the colleague Tanner who gets to be a dickhead and, everyone notices, but no one does anything about it. Will doesn’t want to be the one spreading bad vibes at the office and he needs Tanner in order for them to both elevate at the company. Only when it is just the two of them does their true feelings about each other surface. Truth is, they both like to argue and will seek it out with the other because they both know it’s not really personal and it’s a good way to let off some steam.  
____________________________________


	2. 7/Eleven crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as im reading this again, i hate it.

Wednesday in 7-Eleven

Will is really fucking tired of this godforsaken week and it’s only wednesday. He arrived at work in an exhausted daze around 6.30 am, very much not looking forward to a day with a phone conference with a partnering company from Germany - thus the early start of the day - as well as an initial meeting with a potential new client. Will was never much for new people. When he chose the architectural career path he had had imagined sitting in a handsome office with just him and his drawings - alone. Alas, Will knew he wouldn’t be able to begin at that stage just yet, hence being the one who has to get up at the asscrack of dawn to hash out details with their German brothers. Additionally, Tanner had managed to fuck Will’s day up before he even turned up to work himself.   
When Tanner entered their shared office at a comfortable 8.12 loudly proclaiming “It is Wednesday, my dudes!”, Will threw and an accusatory finger at him and covered his microphone with his hand.   
“Tanner, I swear, I will fucking kill you one day,” Will hissed, “That was not funny”.   
Tanner’s eyebrows lazily rose above the rim of his sunglasses. Why the fuck was he even wearing sunglasses indoors and before the sun had properly risen? With an entirely too innocent expression Tanner said, “Why, Will, I never meant piss you off. I just wanted to ensure you made the best and most straight backed impression on our European colleagues, that’s all”.   
“Oh yeah? So that’s why you decided to dismantle my fucking chair after I left yesterday?” The back of Will’s head hurt.   
Tanner smirked, “I know how you throw yourself down into your chair every morning,” his smile broadened. “I was just worried you’d be sitting there slouching in front of the German group. We can’t have that now, can we. Don’t want them to think us Americans are lazy bastards”.  
Will was seething. So early into the day and he was already sick and tired of existing. “Oh, so you know I throw myself into my chair, huh? So that’s why you decided to- shit,” The people on the line were talking to Will now, asking if he was still there. Tanner just stood there smiling. Will hastily placated the situation and said that everything was fine and that he was still all ears, urging them to go on. He then covered his mic again, pulling it further away from his mouth.  
As aggressively as he could possibly muster, he whispered, “- decided to fucking unscrew the backrest but leave it looking like it was still whole?”   
Tanner was all smiling teeth now, eyebrows high on his forehead. “Well yeah, I couldn’t very well just leave half a chair on the floor. That would just have complicated things unnecessarily for the poor cleaning staff”.   
Will pointed to a dent in the wall behind him.  
“You see that?”, he hissed.   
“I do see that,” Tanner answered easily.  
“That is where the back of my head became intimate with the wall”, Will continued. “I went fucking flying. I almost impaled my ass on this pole that apparently sticks out here,” He turned the chair around so Tanner could see behind him. Not that it was necessary. Tanner must have seen it all last night. Dickwad.  
Tanner politely tilted to the side and looked over Will’s desk. “Huh. Up your ass, you said?” He made an impressed face, “Wow, Willie boy, I didn’t know you were into that kind of action.”  
Will bristled. “I’m not -” he sputtered, then breathed in. “You know what, it doesn’t even fucking matter. You’re an asshole, and you’re fixing this chair. Today!” He deflated a bit. “I hate you so much, Tanner”.  
Tanner just strode towards him and placed one of the two coffees he had arrived with in front of Will.   
“I love you too, babe. Here’s an extra black double shot scaldingly hot coffee for you.” Will huffed, narrowing his eyes.  
“I’ll fix your precious chair during lunch break, how does that sound?”  
Will just nodded, listening to what was being said on the phone but not taking his eyes off Tanner.  
Tanner ruffled Will’s long curls, then dragged his finger down Will’s face in a mock caress. Will should probably consider a haircut in the near future. The tips were nearing his shoulders in soft ringlets.  
“Aight, I’ve already downed my coffee so now I’ve got the shits, gotta go,” he pointed a thumb towards the door. “Aw man, I already feel the gas coming,” and then he just let a giant one rip. It was certain, Will was going to kill Tanner.  
Tanner laughed as he walked to the door, wafting an arm behind him.  
“Not only are you fixing my chair,” Will shouted after him, “you’re also paying for my lunch, dickface. Everything in this office has been poisoned now”.  
Tanner just laughed louder.   
“Alright, princess. I’m paying for your lunch”.  
“Sir, is something wrong? Did you say something, sir?”  
Shit. The call. Will scrambled to put his headset properly back on.  
“Yes, yes, I’m still here, sorry about that. Just saying good morning to a colleague,” Will sank back into the chair only to jack-knife back up when he remembered it no longer had a backrest. Rubbing his forehead he said, “What was that about a change in the budget?”  
Then he reached over to the window and threw it open. Fucking T and his ghastly farts.

******

Just as Will was sure he’s about to mentally tab out of this world, the German group leader rounded the meeting up and bade Will a good day. It was getting late in Germany. As much as Will hated getting in at 6.30 because of the time difference, it did have its perks that the meetings wouldn’t go on all day. Even German people had to home and sleep at some point.   
Will removed his headset with a sigh and rubbed both hands down his face. The back of his head was still throbbing a bit after the impact from the wall this morning, and he could really use some fresh air in the hopes of maybe staving off the looming headache. And caffeine. Loads of blacker-than-his-soul coffee. And food, oh god, yes. He didn’t really get around to eat anything when he woke up, with it being in the middle of the night and all. Now, the hunger really made its entrance and his stomach was begging for cheese in large amounts. Certainly not yesterday’s limb salad or the boring granola bar he tossed in his backpack before leaving for work. Will’s stomach growled.  
Tanner looked up from his computer. “Getting a bit hungry over there, are we? It’s 12.30, go get something to eat.” He smiled at Will and went for his wallet. Will just looked back at him with tired eyes.   
Tanner fished 20 dollars out and waved it at Will. “Come on, tiger. You said I owed you lunch, so here it is. Take the money before I take back my generosity,” he smirked.   
Right. Will had totally forgotten about Tanner’s horrendous gasses this morning. He had hardly even noticed him coming back from the toilet and getting to work. Will had been so engrossed with the phone call.   
20 dollars? Sweet, that’s one big ass lunch. Maybe Tanner actually was able to not be a complete douchebag. Will suddenly felt more inspired to navigate his ass out of this office. He smiled and got off his chair. Ah, the chair. The broken chair. Nah, Tanner was still a fucking idiot, even if he was able to feel a bit of regret.  
Will snatched the money out of Tanner’s hand. “How kind of you.” He narrows his eyes, “I do, however, recall something about fixing a chair also? Can you, perhaps, refresh my memory?” Will never said he wasn’t an asshole himself.  
Tanner stuck his tongue out at him, acting nothing like the 27 year old man he actually was. “Get the fuck out of here, Willie, and I’ll see if I can do some magic on that old chair.” He smirks, “I really get the feeling you’re not actually appreciating my concerns about your posture. No slouching, is what I’m saying. It wounds me.”  
Will flipped him off and walked to the door. “You fix the chair before I get back or we switch and I get yours. Maybe you need to straighten that back of yours as well.” Tanner scoffed a half-laugh and Will was out of there. He needed some sustenance and some fresh air, and it could only come too slowly.  
Not being in the mood for waiting too long on getting his food, he settled for something quick he could bring with him to the park. Lucky for him, there was a 7-Eleven close by. Their new healthy fast food thing benefitted Will’s attempt at treating his insides with some actual nutrients and care. He had turned 26 now, the fast metabolism wouldn’t last forever. He was still going to treat himself to some cheese today, though. He deserved that for having to deal with Tanner on a daily basis. He opted to take the route through the park and breathed in deeply as he got some distance between himself and the traffic fumes. It was not the warmest of days, but the cool air felt revitalising after having been cooped up in a stuffy office for so long.  
The calm feeling evaporated the moment Will stepped through the doors to 7-Eleven. Though it was lunch time, he hadn’t expected for there to be a whole lot of people perusing the isles at this time. Nor had he expected the noisy clump the other customers had gathered themselves in. Will could hear that there was one person yelling somewhere, but it was difficult to hear about what because of the loud hum of distressed people. He cautiously made his way forward. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t just ignore this. They were blocking the sandwich isle!  
As he got closer, he was able to distinguish some of what was being yelled.  
“No! No! Stay away from me, no! Please! The shadows, they’re after me. STAY AWAY!”  
What the actual fuck was going on? Will shouldered his way through the throng of onlookers. They all turned towards him with wide eyes as he made his way through. They looked freaked out. The further he came forwards the better he was able to take in the scene - being 6’3 did have its perks. There was a man with his back pressed up against a cooling montre. His wild eyes were flickering around all over the place, the panic in them evident. His body thrashes backwards against the glass when he looks at the people surrounding him, and his face is twisted in pure horror.  
“Leave me alone! Why are you bleeding, stop bleeding, there’s too much blood. Please go away, please don’t kill me, oh god.” His head snapped to a dark corner and his body cowered even further, “HELP! Help, they’re after me, they’re coming.” He whimpered after the last words.  
He was wearing joggers and a sweatshirt, and sports a couple of days’ worth of stubble under his cap. His socked feet were stuck in a pair of slippers. He looked like a bum, but even in this unlikely environment Will was able to recognise him. That guy was freaking Matthew O’Brien, a once-upon-a-time big shot rapper. He had a long history of substance abuse and accusations of violence behind him. Will knew of him of course, everyone did, but had never really been a fan. But there was no mistake, it really was him. Was this what he got up to these days? Raking mayhem in a fucking 7-Eleven in the middle of the day?  
Will turned to the person next to him. “What is going on, why is he like that?”  
The woman looked up with wary eyes. “I’m not sure. I was just standing here browsing salads when someone came to grab something in the cooler next to him,” she pointed at Matthew. “I guess they came too close or I don’t know, but suddenly he just freaked out yelling. It’s really him, isn’t it? That’s Matthew O’Brien, right? I didn’t even recognise him at first.”  
Will just nodded and looked back at Matthew. The many onlookers seemed to be feeding his panic. More had come to look since Will arrived and Matthew was now climbing inside the cooling montre whilst mumbling about shadows. Will really hated this, but it had to be done. They couldn’t just stand here, staring at him like he was some kind of spooked zoo animal. He stepped forwards and turned towards the crowd.  
“Alright, alright, folks. You’ve seen enough, it’s time to get back to your shopping. Give the poor man some space.” Some of the people immediately moved away as if they’d just been awakened from a trance, while others seemed like they wanted to linger. Several people had their phones out and was filming the whole thing. Fuck that and their insatiable need to document every little thing.   
“I mean it,” Will looked at a couple of teenage girls. “Move. Away. This is not entertainment for your sake.” Sulkingly they began to walk away, though their phones were still angled towards the man in the cooling montre. He was still breathing heavily, looking scared, but he didn’t yell out in panic anymore. He was just observing Will. Will took that as a win. He looked at the last couple of curious bastards and said, “please, there’s nothing to see here.”  
“What if I needed to buy milk? He’s blocking the whole dairy montre.”  
Will sighed. “Well, then I suggest you take a diary free day. Or go buy some of that fancy ass hipster almond milk people love so much, fuck do I know. You’ll live.” He turned away from them, done with the conversations. Now came the real trouble. He looked at Matthew, who looked right back at him, eyes wide as if in disbelief. Will cautiously walked a step closer. Matthew looked at the floor at Will’s feet and then opened the door to the montre a bit more than it already was. It hadn’t been able to close properly with a grown man squished in there along milk and cream. Now he looked at Will in awe.  
“Jesus,” he breathed.  
Will stopped in his tracks bewildered. What.   
“What,” he said.  
“It’s you, it’s really you. Jesus. You’ve come to save me. Wow. Jesus.”  
“What,” Will said again.  
Matthew made to get out of the cooler, then looked at the floor with a frown. Will also looked at the floor. It looked completely normal. Like completely normal dirty 7-Eleven floor. He looked back up at Matthew whose frown had turned into determination. He got out, quickly took a look around, and then strode towards Will who was still standing frozen on the spot. He stopped in front of him and looked up. He was a couple of inches smaller than Will. A hand reached up slowly to touch at Will’s face. Will just stood there, like an idiot, completely immobile. What the fuck was going on?  
“Fuck, man, it really is you, Jesus,” Matthew said. Then he threw his arms around Will, clutching with all his might. Will was frozen to the spot, eyebrows shot up his forehead. “What,” he wheezed as his breath was squeezed out of his lungs. Alright, it was definitely time for at haircut. ‘Jesus’, oh god.  
“Please, get the shadows to go away. They’re coming for me, “ Matthew panted. “I think they want to kill me.”  
Will just stood there, stiff as a board, as this faded rap god hugged him. He got eye contact with a few patrons that had stuck around the scene. Somewhere, very deep down, Will couldn’t really blame them for their curiosity. No matter the circumstance, you didn’t meet Matthew O’Brien in 7-Eleven any old day.   
One of them looked worriedly at Will. “Are you okay, sir?”  
Will didn’t even contemplate it before nodding. He figured he was. Matthew seemed to have calmed down and, no matter how tight this hug was, it wasn’t exactly hurting him.  
“Did you see, man? They were all bleeding from their eyes, Jesus,” Matthew said. “Fuck, it’s never been that scary before.”  
“What,” Will said again, because it was apparently the only word the knew. Now he started to get a little freaked out. Those were not words you would want anyone to mumble into your ear. Gently, but with a tad of urgency, Will pressed his hands to Matthew’s shoulders and pushed him backwards.  
“No, no, don’t leave me, don’t leave me, Jesus. You have to save me. They’re going to kill me, man,” Matthew started up again, panic evident, but he didn’t surge back towards Will. Will got a good look at his pupils. They were huge, hardly any iris was showing. Definitely high on something. Will wasn’t too well-versed on drugs but it was obviously something that had Matthew hallucinating.  
“Relax, I’m getting you out.” It was probably best to get him away from the place where he had suddenly flipped. Maybe some air would help. He turned around and walked towards the exit. People around them were still staring. Matthew scrambled to follow and grabbed a handful of cloth from between Will’s shoulder blades when he got close enough, walking all up Will’s ass.  
“Dude, a little distance, please. I feel like I’m getting violated here.”  
Matthew pulled harder at Will’s shirt, but stepped sideways so he no longer walked right behind Will.  
Matthew almost whimpered when they got out and stayed by Will’s side. Will quickly assessed their surroundings before heading back towards the park. There were a few people there, but it was less noisy and they could probably get a bit of privacy while Will figured out how the fuck to proceed. With long steps, Will found a bench and got them both situated on it.  
“Alright, here we are. No more danger. No more… shadows coming to get you,” Will said.  
“Thank you, Jesus, man, I don’t think I could stand to look at anymore blood. The whole floor, man..” He looked around, then laughed. “Haha, are you seeing this, are you seeing this, dude?” He pointed at a nearby tree, “The trees, they’re all wearing hats.” He looked back at Will. “Haha, bro, you’re also wearing one.” He doubled over laughing. “A fucking cowboy hat,” he wheezed, tears streaming down his face.  
Will just looked at him with a blank stare. This whole day was on crack. Or Matthew was, he wasn’t sure. He took a deep breath.  
“Can you find your own way home from here?”  
Matthew’s mood immediately sobered. “No, nonono. Jesus, you can’t just leave me here. The shadows,” he looked around. “They just waiting for the moment to come for me. I don’t want to die surrounded by cowboy hats, I can’t.”  
Will sighed. “Look, man, I’m not Jesus. I’m very far from being Jesus. Is there anyone I can call, then? To come get you so you won’t be alone?”


	3. Not my type of hanging out

Will dragged his legs up the stairs to his apartment late friday afternoon. He was really tired after this week’s workload and was looking forward to a chill weekend, that was for sure. Why did he live on third floor in a complex too old to have an elevator? Will used to think it wasn’t so bad; he didn’t have a whole lot of time to work out during the week with his work schedule, so the three flights up and down served to ease his bad conscious nagging about not exercising enough. Right now though, these stairs could go fuck themselves. The added weight from the groceries could also go fuck themselves, but he knew the two heavy bags were only that filled because he kept procrastinating going shopping until he literally didn’t have anything but sauces and onions left in the fridge.  
He set one bag down when he reaches his door and digged for his key in his back pocket. Probably not the cleverest place but whatever. In the kitchen Will emptied the bags and distributed the groceries to their respective haunts. He really couldn’t wait to get something to eat, he was starving, and then take a nice shower to wash the day away. He kept the strips of beef on the counter as well as the frozen bag of mixed vegetables and went to get the teriyaki sauce from the fridge. He was making a stir fry, a true favourite he fell back on maybe too often, but it tasted good, was quick and easy to make, and not too unhealthy. At least not the variant he had developed.  
Will got the pan out of the cabinet but then hesitated. Why on earth was he still dressed? He dashed to his bedroom and flicked his belt open and all but ripped his pants down his legs. Ah, freedom. He then loosened his tie and unbuttoned shirt, pulled them off and put them in the designated ‘clothes to be washed maybe’ pile in the corner by his wardrobe. He was left wearing a white t-shirt, boxer briefs, and socks.  
Back in the kitchen he turned on the heated the pan with some oil, waiting with a sigh for it to get ready for the meat. It felt a bit too quiet in the kitchen alone now after listening to the buzz from his colleagues in the office all day. Will turned on his bluetooth speaker and connected it to Spotify on his phone. Scrolling through mood playlists he weighed his options for the night. What did he feel like doing? On one hand it would be nice just to wind down here alone with some nice food, take a long shower and just calm down with a good movie. On the other hand he felt a need to speak to someone about something that wasn’t work related, maybe drink a beer at a bar. Perhaps he should call Charlie and ask if he was up for a night out.  
Will held a hand a few inches over the oil to feel the heat. Eh, it seemed ready for the meat. Best not it get too hot; Will did not particularly feel like getting sprayed with hot oil on his bare arms and legs. Maybe this outfit wasn’t too cooking friendly, but it was damn well comfortable. He dumped the meat on the pan in one go and it started hissing and sizzling a bit too much.  
”Fuck, shit!” Will said, hurrying to turn the heat a bit down while he took a step back to spare his thighs from getting hit by the sputtering fluids. He stood arched over the pan and kept pushing the beef around so it wouldn’t burn. He drew his navel towards is spine as if that would lessen his chances of getting sprayed on his stomach.  
The party on the pan was still going strong when Will’s phone rang.  
“What.”  
Keeping the spatula on the pan with his left hand, he reached as far as his wingspan would allow to get a hand on the phone. He quickly slid it towards the pan and glanced at the display. Confused he accepted the call and set it on speaker.  
“Matthew?”  
“Heey, Will, my man!” Matt’s tinny voice sounded. “What’s up, what are you doing tonight?”  
“Can you hold on for a minute?”  
The meat had browned sufficiently so Will turned down the heat to a medium as the vapor and heat surrounded him. God, he was sweating now. He stepped away from the pan to get the sauce. He poured it in along with some spices and a bit of water, carefully swishing it around to cover all the meat.  
“What am I doing?” Will said. “Not much, really. Cooking dinner in my underwear right now. I don’t really have any elaborate plans for the night. Besides eating.”  
“You gotta come to my house then, we’re having a little hangout just chilling. You should totally come, man.”  
“Pfft..” Will exhaled as he thought about it. He hadn’t been to Matt’s house for more than a drop-off before. And he had had plans to go out tonight anyway, now he didn’t even have to make an effort to establish a get together. He just wasn’t really sure what a ‘hangout’ at Matt’s would entail. Surely not the same as an evening with Charlie, he knew Matt well enough to know that. And who else would be coming? Lord knew Matt surrounded himself with some questionable people at times. Then again, fuck it; he needed to move out of his comfort zone once in a while. He just had to be careful to not leave a drink out of sight.  
“Yeah, sure,” he said. “Why not.”  
“Sweet, Willster, I’ll text you the address. Or do you want me to send a car to come get you? You know I don’t mind.”  
Will laughed. “Fuck off with your fancy cars. I am capable of transporting myself around without your assistance, no worries.” He grabbed the bag with the frozen vegetable mix and tossed that into the pan as well. “Give me two hours or so. I am in a dead need of a thorough shower and my food’s not quite finished just yet.”


	4. FUcked house party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will questions his decisions

Other party some time later, around ⅓ into the story: 

Matt had disappeared from sight after Will was distracted by a group of girls who insisted Will participated in a game of Blind Man’s Bluff that had a twist of sour shots and hands tied behind backs. Will being the kind of person who thinks there’s a first for everything, was not one for passing up on that kind of offer. Who knows when he’s going to get another excuse to rub his face all over hot girls in a weird bondage game?   
However fun that was, it was now an hour later and Matt was no longer on the patio smoking it up where Will left him. Will was by no means drunk but he was definitely not as clear-headed as he was when they first left Matt’s apartment, and worries about what Matt might have been dragged into now festered at his nerves.   
Despite his position, that Matt has serious trouble saying no and not giving into pressure. He was taking Will’s willingness to try new things to a whole other level.   
Will cursed himself for saying yes to those last three shots. If Matt has found himself in some kind of situation, Will would be best off with a clear head. And fuck. This whole house was so smoked up, Will thought he might have fallen victim to some passive skunk inhalation on top of the drinks. He needed to keep harder limits when he was out with Matt, how useful could he be if he was just as fucked up as Matt himself?  
Will checked at the kitchen and blinked in surprise when he saw two dudes and one girl lying completely naked on the massive dinner table, surrounded by a mixture of tequila, salt, coke and lemon slices smushed onto their bodies. The rest of the kitchen was filled up with people who were taking turns sucking tequila out of belly buttons and licking salt off nipples and collarbones. Everyone looked fucked out of their minds.  
One older-looking man was trying to get one of the guys to turn around and get up on all fours, but the slippery table and their inebriated conditions were making it difficult. Finally, the guy has gotten in position. He clutched the edge of the table in a vain attempt to stay upright, his thighs shook with the effort as the older man went to stand behind him. One of his hands smacked on the Table Guy’s asscheek while the other was digging around in his pocket. Finally he retrieved a zip-lock baggie containing what Will’s drug-noob brain assumed to be coke. Will rolled his eyes. Table Guy was shaking hard while his eyes flickered around the room. They never focused on anything - it was like he was too out of it to even know where he was or what was going on. He just clung white-knuckled onto the table like it depended on his life. Will made eye contact briefly but there was nothing there. Just blank eyes and blown pupils. Fuck, how old was that guy? Boy? Was he even fucking legal?   
Coke had now been arranged in three neat lines; two on the top of the buttock that didn’t have a hand clenched onto it, and one line down the ass crack. Behind the man other people were lining up.  
“Come on, man, lay out some more,” a girl said, “You’re not the only one who wants some blow”.   
The man side-eyed her, like he couldn’t afford to waste even a second looking away from what he had lined up in front of him.   
“Oh yeah? Well it’s my damn coke, so you just shut your fucking mouth. Find your own whore, this one’s mine,” he sneered, not taking his eyes off Table Guy and his ass.  
“Fucking bitch,” followed more quietly as he wiped his nose and swallows down some snot, getting ready to snort. He straightened up before putting his nose to it, though, and locked eyes with Will.   
“What are you, a damn voyeurist?”   
Will scoffed and returned with a flat expression, “Fuck no, man”.   
“Well, then give me a fucking note,” he beckoned with wild hand gestures, “and no less than a hundred bill. I wanna look cool doing this,” he looked around the room, making eyes at a sweaty looking woman with a camera.   
“Sandy, are you ready with that camera? Make sure you get some pictures, I want this little whore to know exactly what he got up to tonight”. Sandy nodded hastily and came closer, camera angled and ready.   
The man looked back at Will, “What happened to that bill, I ain’t got all fucking night”.   
Will just shook his head and started digging for his wallet. The money he got from Matt has probably already been slathered in things worse than coke.   
“I’ll give you a fucking hundred bill if you tell me where Matt is,” Will said as he waved the note lazily between his middle and pointer fingers.   
The man huffed, “He’s outside smoking with Damon and that gang, now hand it over,” he said and reached out.   
Will snapped his hand back.   
“Ah.. Nice try, but I just looked and he’s not fucking there. You get another go”.  
He briefly looked at Table Guy again, who was still quivering, still darting his empty eyes around the room.   
Will might be an asshole for dragging this out instead of just letting Table Guy get it over with, but right now Matt was the only thing that mattered. He’d already been on his own for too long and Will was not planning on trawling through the entire house in the search for him. Hearing he has been hanging out with Damon did nothing to dampen Will’s worries.  
The man’s hand was clenching more at poor Table Guy’s ass now, squeezing hard enough to leave a white area around his hand as the blood was pushed away.   
“Well then they probably moved upstairs into one of the bedrooms,” digging his fingertips into Table Guy for emphasis.   
“Fuck do I know. Damon always brings some pets with him, you know how that goes. Now give me the fucking bill”.  
Will did indeed know how that usually went. Fucking Damon. He rolled the bill and handed it over to the now agitated man, who proceeded to snort the line in the ass crack.  
Inhaling deeply, he straightened up and unfolded the note. Then he went to thread his fingers in Table Guy’s hair and wrenched his head backwards.   
Table Guy yelped confusedly and the man used that opportunity to cram the bill into the poor dude’s mouth. He smeared two thick and bejeweled fingers through the mess on the table and jammed them straight into Table Guy’s ass, whose pained surprise was muffled by the money in his mouth. The man didn’t seem to care, he just bent down and licked the remaining two lines up with a slimy tongue.   
It was at this point that Will began to wonder what the fuck he was even looking at. He then realised he has wasted time just standing there baffled at what kind of fucked up shenanigans these people got up to. Damn those weed vapors clouding up his mind.  
Shaking his head, he hoped Table Guy at least somewhere down the line had consented to tonight’s activities, and headed back out to the hallway.   
This wasn’t a house he had been to before, but rich LA living lacked so much imagination. All the houses seemed to be the same on the inside which was a great help to a slightly fried Will. It’s the small things in life.  
Going in the opposite direction of the music, he found the stairs and ascended them two steps at a time, as panic crept its way back in. He really shouldn’t have let Matt out of his sight.  
Of course, there were at least one billion bedrooms. Or so it seemed like to Will. Alright, here we fucking go.   
At first he knocked on the doors before opening, but it quickly turned out that the response rate from people who were either engaged in wild sex acts or conked out on drugs and alcohol was really low. Will didn’t have time to wait outside doors right now.   
Throwing one door open after another, he quickly scoped out the contents of the rooms before moving on. Anything without neck tattoos was of no interest.  
After the first seven failed attempts Will took a moment to just look around. Hidden behind a corner was another and slightly smaller staircase. Will would take one bet it either lead up to some kind of man cave party play room or to the master bedroom. Either option sounded promising to Will. Worth a shot anyway, he thought as he darted towards the steps leaving the remaining rooms in the hallway untouched.  
The sight that met Will when he came up the stairs immediately made him regret his decision to ever agreeing to accompany Matt anywhere, and he briefly wondered if it really would hurt so bad to cleanse your eyes with bleach.  
As his head surfaced at the new floor, Will’s eager steps slowed to a halt. It was indeed the master bedroom. The room was bathed in respectively red and blue lights that changed to the rhythm of ABBA’s Knowing Me, Knowing You which was playing in the background. A huge bed was placed by the wall to Will’s right, the music overwhelmingly contrasted the activities happening on said bed.   
At the head of the bed a girl was tied with rope to the bed posts which were fastened to a D ring in the collar that adorned her skinny neck. Her arms were wrenched behind her arched back where her wrists were bound together as her body was tilted forwards, cheek resting on the bed, ass up. She was completely naked save for the collar.   
Behind her was Matt. Matt was also completely naked and on his knees. He had a joint in one hand while the other was holding onto the girl’s wrists. His face was scrunched up as he fucked forward. All while he bellowed along to the music, his body moving back and forth. He looked fully blissed out. He had to be high as fuck. Will wondered what kind of drug cocktail Matt had mixed for himself this fine evening. That’s a question he’ll never get the answer to.   
Behind Matt was another naked guy. Contrary to the carefree expression on Matt’s face, this guy looked like he was on a mission. With a desperately determined look on his face, he fucked into Matt in rough jabs, one hand clenched hard around his hip, the other gripping the place where the neck meets the shoulder. With front row view, Will could see how the muscles rippled in his thighs as he tightened his glutes with each rough thrust forwards. He felt a bit sorry for the treatment of Matt’s asshole but doubted Matt had any complaints at the moment. The guy was probably just getting the most out of the situation, living out some kind of fantasy that revolved around his childhood rap idol Matthew O’Brien.   
“What the hell,” Will said as he slowly ascended the last couple of steps, fully taking in the extent of the scene.  
“Who’re you and what the fuck do you think you’re doing up here?” a gruff voice demanded to Will’s left.  
Will had been so stunned by Matt’s doings he forgot there might be other people in the room.  
Seated on a tacky white leather couch was some buff guy, thick gold chains snaking around his wrists and neck. He was not wearing a shirt, but was, thankfully, otherwise fully dressed. Will was not sure how many more naked dudes he wanted to see tonight. As Will looked around the room, more of the same type of guys revealed themselves, all staring at Will standing there in his tie, cardigan and button up shirt. Lounging around them was a bunch of snooty looking girls. They looked at Will like he didn’t belong there. They were not wrong.  
Matt didn’t notice Will entering the room, but he did turn around when Gold Chain dude spoke. His confused expression was wiped off of his face the moment his glazed eyes locked onto Will. His eyes widened and his mouth stretched out to a big smile.  
“It’s Jesus, man, I told you I fucking brought Jesus!” Matt exclaimed looking elated, smoke streaming out between words. “Jesus, man, I’m so happy you found me. I thought you were fucking dead, bro.”   
Will rolled his eyes and dragged a hand down his face with a sigh.  
Gold Chain dude sized Will up. Will just stood there a bit uncomfortably, shifting his weight. Urgency had left him now that he’s found Matt - a coherent and conscious Matt at that - and he was contemplating how to proceed from here. There were a lot of people he hadn’t seen before and he’d never been one to enjoy being under scrutiny.  
Gold Chain seemed to come to a conclusion about Will. He looked to the ceiling on an inhale and then turned back to Matt.   
“Matt, you’re so fucking wasted. The dude looks nothing like Jesus,” he glanced at Will again. “He looks more like a damn school boy. Where the fuck do you find these people, is he your new pet or what?”  
“My hair was longer when I first met Matt,” Will explained, looking at Gold Chain who just sent him a flat stare back. He didn’t seem particularly interested in hearing the reason for Matt’s antics. Alright then, fine, Will thought. Suit yourself.   
Matt seemed delirious about finally finding his Will again, ongoing actions forgotten. The only one keeping things going was the guy behind Matt, whose frantic thrusts were working him into the tied up girl.   
Matt was just smiling blindingly, glazed-over eyes looking in Will’s general direction while he waved the whatever-it-is roll around with wild gestures. He was looking at Will like he was fucking Saint Nick.  
“No, man, I fucking swear, Andy. This is Jesus, he saved me. He fucking saved me at 7/Eleven, I thought I was going to die.”   
Now trying to get himself untangled from the other people on the bed, Matt propelled his arms wildly as he kneed across the mattress. Cock bobbing as Matt made his way, Will noted that he was at least wearing a condom. A quick look around Matt told him the other guy was also wearing one. Thank fuck. That saved Will from having to worry about shit like AIDS on top of it all. The naked guy’s face shuttered with disappointment as Matt moved away, but horniness took over and he scooted forwards until he could ram his dick into the girl’s ass. Will winched and sincerely hoped she was prepped for that. She didn’t cry out in pain, so Will took that as a win. Then again, she might as well just be too doped up to notice. The guy just kept his eyes trained on Matt, sweat beading on his forehead as he goes. Something was not right about that guy.  
What Will didn’t appreciate was that Matt then had made his way over, wrapping his arms around Will’s neck as his lit joint dangled dangerously close to Will’s hair.  
“Ew, ew, ew. Fucking gross, Matt,” Will pushed at Matt’s sternum trying to get some distance between himself and Matt’s sticky cock. “Can you not wipe your dick off on me? Disgusting.”   
One hand still pushing at Matt’s chest, the other trying to unwind the arms that were pulling him in. Matt only snuggled in closer and buried his face in Will’s ear.  
He was completely oblivious to Wil’s struggles. “Christ, you smell good, Will. What kind of shampoo do you use? Is it the one with the mountain on? I’ve seen one with a mountain on in your bathroom. I need to borrow that. Can I borrow that, Will?” Slumping further onto Will on an exhale, Matt kept going, “Man, you really are Jesus. I feel like only Jesus could smell like this. All mountain-y and like -”  
With a hard push that nearly took himself down, Will managed to get Matt off him. He kept his hands at Matt’s shoulders to ensure some distance.  
“Where are your clothes, Matt? I think it’s time to call it a night.” Will looked at Gold Chain whose name apparently was Andy. Andy just sat silently and observed the scene. He looked like someone who didn’t really know what to make of it.  
Matt just laughed, “I don’t know, man, I dropped that shit aaages ago.” He flapped his arms around, “I just wanted to be free, you know, just free.”  
Will sighed and wrapped a hand around Matt’s arm, pulling him with him as he walked towards what Will hoped was a bathroom on the other side of the room. Matt stumbled behind him, but managed to stay on his feet.   
Peeking through the door, Will confirmed that it was indeed a bathroom and an unoccupied one as well. He pushed Matt in, snatched the joint from his fingers and threw it in the toilet, then went to block the door.  
“You go clean that up,” Will gestured towards the general area of Matt’s crotch, “and I’ll go find you something to wear.”  
Matt just shook his head and made for the door.  
“This is America, Will, fucking America. It’s a free country and I want to be naked. I want to be naked, naked and free, in the land of the fr-”   
Will clasped a hand over Matt’s mouth making him shut up. Squeezing Matt’s face a little, he said, “yeah, yeah, I get that you have some kind of nudity complex, but if you want me to help you home you’re going to, at the very least, have your ass covered. I’m not risking getting papped walking next to your bare sack swinging. That’s how it’s going to be.”  
Matt nodded begrudgingly and said, “Okay, but only until we get home.”   
Will just hummed in agreement and turned towards the door. He took the towel hanging next to it and threw it to Matt.  
He glanced down to Matt’s crotch, eyebrows shooting up. “How are you even still hard, did you take viagra or something?” Matt opened his mouth to answer but Will interrupted him. “You know what, I actually don’t want to know. Just… clean the fuck up.”  
Just as Will closed the door Matt yells, “Nothing polyester!”  
Will laughed.  
When he turned around Andy was staring at him.  
“What?” Will asked.  
Andy kept his eyes on Will but said, “Amber, on your knees,” and pointed at the floor in front of him. One of the girls that were surrounding him hurried down and went to work on Andy’s pimp-looking belt.   
Looking thoroughly unaffected about what’s going on between his legs, Andy said, “What do you think you’re doing with Matt? Coming here, bossing him around?”  
Will scoffed and started searching for Matt’s phone. They needed to call his driver to get picked up and Will didn’t have the number saved in his own phone. There was also the fact that Matt’s phone in the wrong hands could end up with not great things. Fuck Matt for being so careless with his stuff, it was his reputation that was at stake. Will was not entirely sure why he cared so much.  
“I’m not doing anything with Matt,” He patted his hands on the bed, trying to avoid the now passed out couple as he looked for the phone in the sheets. Finding nothing he got down to his knees to look under the bed.  
“He’s practically dragged me here only to look out for him. So that’s what I’m doing. Not that it’s any of your damn business” Will yelled from the floor, competing with the still playing ABBA to be heard. “Matt is old enough to decide for himself what kids he wants to play with.” Unfortunately, Will added in his head. Matt did not always operate on good ideas.  
Andy just huffed and placed a hand on Amber’s head, forcing her further down. What was that about? Was he trying to assert dominance over Will or what?  
No phone under the bed. Huh. Will stayed on all fours and crawled towards other furniture the phone might slid under. He knew he looked ridiculous, but he was still far from sober and the thought of straightening up now only to bend down again in 30 seconds did bad things to his head. The rapidly blinking lights did not help.  
Will discerned something phone shaped under Andy’s couch and moved to take a closer look. He was well aware of all the eyes following his every movement as if they were engaging in some kind of puppy play.   
A thump was heard from the bathroom, followed by, “I’m okay, I’m okay! I’m sorry about the body oil though.” Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Patience, patience.  
Andy was looking down at him condescendingly when he reached the couch in question. Will just ignored him and went flat down on his stomach so he’d be able to reach the object. He accidently flailed a leg and kicked at that Amber girl. “Sorry, sorry, not on purpose.”  
Closing his hand around the phone, he crawled back out and sat up to get a better look at it. Then he abruptly dropped it as if it was on fire.  
“Ew, what the hell is that?!”  
“I’m not entirely sure you want the answer to that,” Andy drawled. “What are you doing crawling around on the floor like a bitch anyway?”  
Will wiped his blood (??) covered fingers in the carpet and said, “Matt’s phone. I need to call his driver.”  
“Good luck with that. Last time I saw it, it was laying on the bottom of the hot tub.”  
“What?” Will snapped his head up. “And you couldn’t have told me that before I grabbed onto that.. thing..?”  
“Hell was I supposed to know you were looking for a phone?”  
“I don’t suppose you could tell me where his clothes are then?” Fuck, Will was so done with this place. He stood back up.  
“I’m guessing they are in the general area of the jacuzzi,”  
Awesome. Will made towards the stairs.  
“But I’m not sure they are of much use now.”  
Will looked at him questionably. “Why not?”  
“Well, he was wearing them in the jacuzzi. Might be a bit wet now. In fact, they are probably soaked.”  
Will closed his eyes, turned his face towards the ceiling and groaned. He took a deep breath and turned back to the room, considering his options. He looked down his own body. He could probably afford to lose his cardigan. It had buttons and would be able to cover up Matt to a satisfying extent. Bless the fact that Will used a larger size than him, it made things a little less awkward on the cover-up front. Alright then, that’s the top half done.   
More banging came from the bathroom and Will decided it was probably time to ensure Matt hadn’t knocked himself out on the sink.   
When he opened the door Matt was sitting in the shower, water cascading onto him. Surrounding him were a variety of body washes sprinkled around. He was holding the condom filled with what Will assumed to be water, squeezing his fingers around the opening and squirting water from the tip.  
“Is that the condom you wore? Why is there even a hole at the tip? Do I have to worry about chlamydia after all?”  
Matt nodded, not taking his eyes off the condom as he sprayed with fierce concentration. “I just used my teeth, they’re really sharp, you know.”  
Will removed his cardigan and placed it as far away from the shower as possible before walking over to Matt, carefully avoiding the pool of body oil on the already slippery tiles. To keep as dry as possible he snaked his arm in and turns off the water. He grabbed Matt’s arm and raised him back up to a standing position shaking the arm until Matt dropped the condom. No way in hell Will was touching that shit.  
“Did you actually wash or have you been playing around all this time? Jeez, when did I get the responsibility for a toddler?”  
“No, no, I did wash. I’m so clean right now. The cleanest. I used all of them. I couldn’t find one with a mountain on, though,” Matt hunched over a bit. “I’m not a toddler,” followed more quietly. “I didn’t like the oil.” Matt looked a bit saddened now. Okay, so they’d reached that part of his trip.  
“Perfect, well done. Maybe we can actually get home before the sun starts to rise then. Just one last thing,” Will said. He took the shower head off the holder and turns the temperature as low as it will go. He directed it at Matt’s face and turned on the water.  
Matt sputtered in surprise, clenching his eyes closed.  
“Oh my god! Holy fucking shit, Jesus, you can’t just do that,” he said while blindly reaching forward to get a grip at the shower head in an attempt to make it stop. Will only swatted his hands away and took a step backwards.   
“It’s so cold, stop, stop! Will! Please.”  
Will laughed. but took mercy on him and turned off the water. Matt wiped the water out of his eyes and just stood there shivering with a look of pure betrayal on his face.  
“What the fuck did you do that for, man?”  
“Just thought you might need to wake up at tad, you know, clear your head,” Will replied with a smirk. “That’s what you get for making my life so difficult. Why the fuck would you jump in a hot tub fully clothed and with your phone? How are we supposed to call your driver now?”  
Still shaking, Matt said, “don’t be mad, Will. You know I don’t like it when you’re mad at me.” He looked at Will’s feet. “Everyone was in their bathing suits and was all like ‘oh let’s get in the hot tub’ and I wanted to go to the hot tub too, you know, but then I forgot that I wasn’t wearing a bathing suit and yeah,” Matt trailed off. “We’ll get a cab home, you have the money I gave you still, right?”  
“Yeah, I still got the money,” Will grabbed two towels and threw one to Matt, then helped him out of the shower. He gestured at Matt’s body, “Dry off,” and used the other towel to dry his hair, rubbing at his scalp. “I guess we don’t have much of a choice. I’m not mad, but damn Matt, you’re not making this easy.”   
He arranged the towel over Matt’s head like a hood and grabbed his phone to dial up a taxi service, getting the address from Matt. When he had hung up he held onto a shaky legged Matt and guided him out of the stall, around the oil, and over to where Will had thrown his cardigan. He held it up to Matt.  
“Alright, Matt, you’re putting this on.”  
“Is it polyester?”  
“I really don’t know, and I really couldn’t care less. I don’t think you’re in the best position to argue right now.” Matt pouted.  
“I’m not the one obsessed with being dressed,” he mumbled, but gave Will his towel and went to put on the cardigan.   
Will looked at the towel. “How do you feel about wearing a skirt, Matt?” Matt smiled. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Wrap this around your hips.” The towel was black which hopefully would mean it wouldn’t be too obvious. Matt had abandoned the buttons on the cardigan to go do the towel, so Will started fastening the buttons. He still had the towel over his head. They might keep it there, just for now.  
“Will that towel stay up? I can only imagine you flashing everyone the second we hit the ground floor like some part of a weird strip show.”  
Matt frowned. “I don’t know. I tried to get it as tight as it would go. I just wanna go home now.” He did look tired. The high was definitely past its peak, only aiming for the ground now.   
Will saw a big hair clip on the counter and grabbed it. He fastened it to the place where Matt had stuffed the corner of the towel in. It probably wouldn’t make a difference but it made Will feel a tiny bit better. As Will turned to open the door Matt came up close behind him and grabbed his tie over his shoulder, holding onto it like it was a leash.  
“Are you serious right now?”  
“I just don’t want you to disappear from me again,” Matt mumbled. Will rolled his eyes and opened the door.  
Andy was watching the door attentively as they stepped back into the room. The bed was once again the subject to nefarious activities. The guy who had had a go at Matt was gone and replaced by two of the men who had been seated on the couches. The tied up girl was still the recipient as one of the men fucked her while the other wanked over he face. Her eyes were vacant. This whole room was becoming too borderline for Will’s taste. Not wanting to waste any time, Will strode quickly towards the stairs, Matt tumbling behind him. He still had a fist clenched into Will’s tie and it made him feel like he was an unruly dog who hadn’t been trained sufficiently. None of the room’s occupants said anything, but they were all watching aptly. They had made it more than clear that Will’s presence was unwanted, but they couldn’t really do anything about it as long as Matt still wanted him there. Even as fucked up as Matt had become over years, his status still meant a great big deal and people tended to follow his example. It was that kind of brown nosing Matt was irked by - it freaked him out that people weren’t real with him, and that he didn’t always know when they were being honest in their actions. Sometimes he just wanted someone to tell him to fuck off.  
Unfortunately, Will should have known their escape wouldn’t go over smoothly. Halfway down the stairs he suddenly found himself chin to forehead with the infamous Damen. It pleased Will that he had the advantage of being the tallest in this encounter.  
“Matt!” Damon said, looking past Will as if he was invisible. “You’re not leaving already, are you? I just brought some of the good stuff,” he dangled a little baggie with what looked like candies.  
Will could feel Matt’s breath rustle the hairs on the top of his head. He tugged a bit at Will’s tie, he didn’t like confrontation.  
“Well, yeah, I actually was. It’s getting a bit late, you know.” Matt said.   
“Aww, come on. You have to try this new stuff I just got. Totally exclusive, man. Just got it from my guy.”   
“No, I-I really don’t think-”  
“Matt, what the fuck, man. When did you get so boring?” Damen exclaimed. “You used to be up for all types of fun.”  
Matt’s grip tightened and Will had to lean a bit backwards. “Well, Damon, man, you know… I’m still into fun,” Matt stumbled through the sentence, trying to sound light and casual. “I’ve already had a LOT of fun tonight, so… It’s time for me to go home, right? You know that feeling.”  
“Man, I don’t know shit! What is up with you? Is it because this little bitch controls everything you get to do?” He waved the baggie up Will’s face.  
“Fuck you, Damon. I don’t make him do anything he doesn’t want to.” Will said. “But I am going home now and offered Matt to join me - if he wanted.” That wasn’t entirely true but it wasn’t completely untrue either. Matt had asked Will - granted him the power, if you will - to call the shots and watch over Matt to make sure he didn’t get whirled into any bad situations. Will thought he was a reasonable enough person and, at least thus far, Matt did too. They just had to put a bit of an act up for people like Damon. Matt had to maintain the illusion that he was still the same old same old when associating with people from the industry. Matt had to exude a certain energy, and Will was staying in the shadows pulling the strings.  
Damon didn’t look like he fully believed it. “You’re on next time then. It’s been too long since we had a good night together, man, just like we used to all the time. I’m not letting you disappear on us, you belong here. We’ve done shit together you won’t ever be able to do with others!” Damon said with a huge grin. “No one else has had the experiences we have, bro.” He said it like it was the selling point. Maybe it was to him. Will, on the other hand, thought it was probably good that kind of ‘experiences’ didn’t happen with just anyone. Matt would probably be dead then. Or at the very least have an even worse reputation, and that was saying something. Experimenting with new drugs in combinations, going a hundred down the highway fucked out of their minds, hosting lavish sex parties that sometimes included minors - no Matt did not need to stay in that lane. Right now that was up to Will to ensure.  
Before Matt could answer Will pushed forwards. “Yeah, yeah, that’s fine, Damon,” he said a bit sarcastically. “


	5. ideas and outlines

Will meets matt during his lunch break. matt is conked out on shrooms at a 7/11 on a wednesday around noon. It’s a bad trip and he is hallucinating shadows that are throwing knives at him and that people surrounding him are bleeding out their eyes. he is creating a spectacle and a crowd grows around him as he progressively panics more, convinced theyre trying to kill him. The blood from their eyes is soon covering the floors and he seeks refuge in a cooling montre for diary.  
Other customers are apprehensive about approaching him and helping, even though they recognise him, because his questionable reputation involves spontaneous volatile behaviour and, obviously, drugs in more than casual quantities. Will is the only one who apparently isnt bleeding out his eye sockets and Matt thinks he’s jesus coming to save him (the hair, light from an exhibit outlining his body).  
Will coaxes Matt out of the montre but has to piggyback him out the store as he refuses to walk in the sea of blood. on the street matt’s pa comes running saying she’s looked everywhere for him, he disappeared from the studio in a bad state (obviously). will hands him over, the whole situation surreal, and goes back to the store to get the lunch he initially went for. people are staring but he just glares back, like what.  
back at the office he googles matt. obviously will knew who he was when he saw him, but he didnt think he was actually active anymore after many personal issues and substance abuse, mental issues etc.. will never really listened to his music beside the big hits everyone knew but that was back when he was a teenager, at least ten years prior.  
he goes to bed that night, almost writing the whole thing of as a feverindused hallucination as a result of lack of sleep and early morning.

*******

around a month after 7/11 Will runs in to Matt in some case of pure coincidence and Matt invites Will out with his bad company friends as a thank you for their last encounter. will is apprehensive about the whole thing, doesnt want to be involved with that kind of crowd even if it includes a legendary rapper. as a compromise, will stays sober the entire night to make sure he doesnt get himself in trouble. matt gets black out drunk and will arranges for him to come home safely, fending off people trying to take advantage of different variety.

******

Some time after 7/11 and helping Matt home a second time, Will ends up at an office, the pa’s or agent’s or whatever, and there’s a dog. matt wants to gift will all sorts of things, show tickets and signed merch, as a thank, but will isnt interested just engrossed with petting the dog:  
“dude, youre not just worth your signature. Youre literally standing right in front of me.”  
matt is baffled.  
“I don’t give a fuck about your autograph,” he says, not too kind.  
matt is speechless and Will excuses himself and leaves shortly after

*********

A couple of weeks after that (saturday mid morning?), when Will has left the experiences behind him as some one-off once in a lifetime thing, he gets a call from a distressed PA. she wants to get will to come down to the studio. matt is upset and uncooperative and only wants jesus from 7/11.  
will is like fuck no, not my problem, i dont even know the man, i dont want to have to deal with this shit especially if hes being unpredictable. no, no, no thank you, find someone else and leave me out of it. he hangs up but the pa just keeps calling. will can hear crashes in the background.  
of course, he relents in the end and comes down though hes not sure what he can do that no one else can.  
matt is drunk and depressed-angry.

*********  
Not my type of hanging out:

Will gets a call from Matt to come over and hang out at his place just casual friday night. it’s the first time Will goes to matt’s place? matt says that theyre just friends hanging out and chilling, gaming etc.. will says that he can be there in an hour or two maybe. he arrives and matt is fucking some girl and the other bros are also getting rowdy. will does not feel comfortable or in the slighest interested in that kind of scene. he goes to leave and matt is confused, not many guys refuse high quality weed and sex with hot ladies. will says he actually wanted to hang out not whatever is happening. matt says it was kind of an accident, damon (will knows who he is, met him that time when they were out) came over and he brought he women and matt doesnt fucking know how to say no. will says whatever, im going home. matt is disappointed and a bit sad because he doesnt know how to behave around will, doesnt understand what he wants but is still drawn to him. will deflates a bit because he can see matt is confused and says that he actually just wanted to dick around on console and have a chill night getting to know each other, have a few beers and smoke a bit but not get wasted out of their minds. matt is distant and lost in thought as will leaves. in his car will texts friend and asks if he can come over to play CoD, its no problem. will mulls over his whole relation with matt, if he should just let it fizzle out because of too many differences or give it a chance, go a bit outside his comfort zone.  
next day, matt calls again to ask will over. this time he promises it really just is what he says and no one else will be coming besides will, only the industry friends who are already there. will goes and they have a good night playing mario kart? and will spends the night in the pool house or something, it got late and he was too tired to find his way home (does he have a car or does he uber?).

*********

wild berries damon turns up with e. will is like no. fuck off. no driver. matt wants to take a cap and has the “perfect” disguise just in the other room. will tells him to go get it, but matt is coming down from his trip and gets clingy. doesnt want to go without will. will relents. turns out matts brillant plan is a bucket hat and some sunglasses. they take a cab to matts house with matt dressed in wills cardigan (buttoned), two towels wrapped around his hips and the hat and the sunglasses. will severely hopes the driver doesnt recognise matt and that there arent any paps waiting at the house. how would he explain this to matts agent after he promised to help matt to not be such a wreck.

*********

while they wait for the cab:

“Matt, I’m fucking 26 and I feel too old to be doing this shit. How are you 42 and still going strong? At this point I’m almost in awe you’re still able to keep this up. Man, I’m almost impressed your body hasn’t given out yet”.

driving home to matt’s. cuddly and clingy. will wants to undo time and not go to 7/11 that wednesday. but not really. when matt is finally pacified will leaves the bed and goes to sleep on the generous couch in the bedroom so he’ll hear is matt gets up or vomits or.


End file.
